A clock signal generator is used to generate a clock signal from which various circuit functions depend. For example, the clock signal may be used in time-sensitive circuits, such as wake-up circuits, for initiating an operation based on a time parameter. In such circuits, the time parameter depends on the clock signal. For performance purposes, it is desired that the clock signal generator consume minimal power while generating a clock signal with low jitter and constant frequency.